Purgatory (LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow)
In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, Purgatory is a realm between Heaven/Paradise and Hell that is like a prison which was for the soul of recanted sinners to purify themselves and become the purified spirits. It is also referred as the World Between the Worlds by many warlocks and witches. History Originally, souls that are "trapped in the middle" end up there as they await to go to Heaven or Hell. Although Purgatory is another dimension, it has been demonstrated to utilize contact with the mortal world via dreams or reflections. However, in some point after the Reality Council imprisoned Satan and the Devil, Moloch (who refused to cooperate with Leohart the Prince of Hell) left Triggers Hell and took over Purgatory as well as the control of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse in order to take down the Eternal Souls of the Two Witnesses and turn the Earth into his realm of hell. Once, Ara Astaroth tried to defeat Moloch in order to take over Purgatory herself, but Moloch won in a cheating way. After that, the two made a reluctant truce. Souls in Purgatory became unable to move on to Paradise, and they became tormented In order for a mortal to enter Purgatory, they have to be in a spiritual area. An incantation has to be spoken and a portal that resembles shattered glass in an open space will open. Temptation is one of Purgatory's many tests, used to distract mortals and keep them in an infinite oblivion. A mortal is capable of overcoming these illusions, thus entering Purgatory. The only way one soul can leave Purgatory is if another takes its place. Even so, here is a loophole for this rule; the Gehenna Key, but it can only be demonstrated once since the key will be destroyed when it is used. Despite this, it would seem that, with Moloch's apparent defeat, Purgatory experienced an earthquake, allowing many souls to escape, including the angel Orion and the warlock Solomon Kent. After Moloch's return, however, the Purgatory returned back its state and was connected to the parallel earth where the United Kingdom of America ruled. After Moloch's final death and the UKA's demise, the good half of Plaisir managed to purify the entire Purgatory and ruled it as its goddess. After that, Purgatory itself returned back to its original functions. Inhabitants * after turning into the Goddess of Purgatory]]Moloch (formerly; ruled as warden until his death) *Plaisir (current ruler) *The Golem (formerly; escaped) *Orion (formerly, escaped after the first defeat of Moloch) *Solomon Kent (formerly, escaped after the first defeat of Moloch) *Lady Van Tassel (formerly, escaped after the first defeat of Moloch) *Carl Robinson (formerly; vessel for the Horseman of Conquest) *Dahlia Hawthorne (formerly; vessel for the Horseman of Famine) *Katrina Crane (formerly, trapped in this world for over two centuries by the Four Who Speak As One, until her eventual rescue in 2013) *Ichabod Crane (visitor; temporary victim) *Abbie Mills (visitor; temporary victim) *Abbie and Jenny's lost memory (formerly) *Andy Brooks (permanent victim) *Various monsters, demons, and tortured spirits (formerly, escaped after the defeat of Moloch and have yet to be identified) Known Forms of Certain Soul's Purgatory *'Katrina Crane:' The Trinity Church *'Golem:' Fredericks Manor *'Lori Mills:' Tarrytown Psych (on Earth) *'Abbie & Jenny Mills' childhood memory:' An enlarged version of the sisters' dollhouse **'Abbie Mills:' The dollhouse *'Andy Brooks:' Graveyard Category:Worlds and Places Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Triggers Hell Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth